


Pain

by thunderingsoundsofwar (SemiControledRage)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiControledRage/pseuds/thunderingsoundsofwar





	Pain

[Original post](http://thunderingsoundsofwar.tumblr.com/post/30623089238/if-i-had-the-chance-i-would-line-each-one)

       ”If I had the chance I would line each one of those bastards up and personally put a bullet through their skulls while I stared them in the eye,” James said, his voice firm even as his eyes began to redden with tears. “I would even kill the people who indirectly helped in creating those ungodly bombs”  
        ”You wouldn’t be able to handle that much blood on your hands, kid.” Michael said as he stared into the tumbler of scotch in his hand.  
        The sound of something hitting the table immediately drew his attention to the young man sitting across from him. James had slammed his fist down on the table out of frustration or anger or both and had inadvertently grabbed the attention of the entire bar.  
        ”You don’t know what I can or can’t handle,” He snapped through clenched teeth.  
      Michael looked James, really looked at him, he was on the verge of tears, staring down at his white knuckled fist, still firmly pressed against the table. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, James looked up at him. His chin trembled and a tear escaped down his cheek.  
        Michael immediately stood up, almost knocking his chair back, and grabbed James’ by the wrist. He pulled him into one of the back store rooms before he managed to wrestle himself free from Michael’s grasp.  
        ”What are you doing?” His voice shook as another tear escaped.  
        ”Come here. Just let me hold you,” Michael said calmly, holding his arms out so James could fall into them.  
        James stood staring at him for a long time, two more tears fell before he even took one step towards Michael but once he did, he didn’t stop walking until he was pressed firmly to Michael’s chest.  
        Michael wrapped his arms around the younger man’s smaller frame and held him tightly. He pressed his lips to James’ temple and just breathed him in. He smelled like tea and honey and something else, maybe it was just him, the way he smelled naturally, whatever it was it was intoxicating.  
        James shifted in his arms, pushing him back a little so he could look up at him. Their eyes locked, watering, brilliant blue meeting pale green. James’ tears were falling faster now so Michael gently wiped them away, neither one of them breaking eye contact.


End file.
